


Re:Xistensia: The Dimensional Bridge: Skits and Slices of Life in Another World

by JoeyLikesFish



Series: Sea of Existence: Collected Stories and Events [2]
Category: Ar tonelico, BlazBlue, Final Fantasy VII, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Mother 3, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Beaches, Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyLikesFish/pseuds/JoeyLikesFish
Summary: Skits and Slices of Life is a side-story to Re:Xistensia: The Dimensional Bridge, which details several small adventures or daily activites that the cast experiences between chapters.Some amusing and others heartwarming, these stories are a change of pace from the main adventure.





	Re:Xistensia: The Dimensional Bridge: Skits and Slices of Life in Another World

(BGM: Xenoblade Chronicles OST - Colony 9)

Happy Campers?

Claus and Neptune, the two youths that met on an unfamiliar beach, had crawled out of their metaphorical cradle to find great discoveries, but Claus had no interest in rushing through life. Heading towards the wide vermillion forest made sense for an adventurer, but Claus had not awakened his sense for true adventure yet, and Neptune would never say no to some R&R. 

Claus breathed heavily after running for two minutes straight. "Ne-Neptune! Wait..." said Claus between his breaths. "What's the matter, Claus? Did your Stamina gauge run dry?" said Neptune as she stopped light on her feet. Claus slowly sat down on the low grass. "Can we just slow down a little? The forest is much further away than it first appeared to be..." said Claus, followed by slow inhaling. Neptune just jumped and landed on her butt first on the ground. "I never thought you would ask! Even though, as a goddess, I don't do gross things like sweating, it is still tiresome to be in peak condition."

Neptune put her head on Claus' lap. She looked up into his eyes. Claus looked back down and felt a little uncomfortable. "Claus, your face is getting all weird." said Neptune with a teasing impression. Claus looked away and instead looked towards the hills far beside and behind him. Claus looked back. Neptune was now having her head pressed towards his shirt. "Claus, your heart is beating like a Craaaa-zy taxi right now. You really pushed the limit with that jog, didn't you?" Neptune looked Claus in the face. "Wait, either you are utterly charmed by my adorable figure, or you are totes uncomfortable right now. You want me to get off, right?" Claus nodded vigorously. 

Neptune moved away from Claus and rolled to the side. Neptune wiggled a little more around the short grass. "Hey, Claus. Have you tried laying down. It's really toasty and nice here. Claus laid down on the ground, and he felt a certain warmth pulsing in the foundation. Claus nodded. "We should mark this place. It's close to the beach and that forest. But what should we use?" Neptune put her giant sword into the ground. "This place shall be known as Mep-station!" said Neptune as she stood beside the buried broad blade. "Isn't that sword important to you?" asked Claus. "I got more than one, silly! Why would a girl throw away her last awesome butter knife? And now it looks like this little valley was visited by a cool knight bro, right? Putting his sword down after one last, dramatic battle... It spurs the imagination, even though I just made it up." 

"You say the weirdest things sometimes..." said Claus as he looked at the grounded sword.

 

A Beach Scene, this early?

Claus wiped away a drop of sweat from his forehead. "Is something the matter, Clausers?" asked Neptune as Claus looked clearly exhausted. "It's not really anything special, but..." "But what?" Claus pointed towards the beach that the two of them had left for a few hours ago. "I don't know why, but I really want... step into the water. And swim." said Claus clearly. "Gosh, Claus, if you were a fish-person, you should have told me!" said Neptune. Claus looked confounded. "...Am I a fish-person?" asked Claus with more insecurity than a sane person would show. "Woah, I was just pulling your leg, but now it seems like I plunged you into existential crises... Words are a powerful weapon, indeed." said Neptune in a hushed voice.

Claus left his jacket with the leaves and flowers that had sprouted in the small valley where Neptune had placed one of her swords. They retraced their steps back to the beach where Neptune found Claus to begin with. Claus had certainly become more agile and more dexterous since he first woke up, since he could easily scale the cliff both ways, with only a small helping hand from Neptune.

(BGM: Gelato Beach - Super Mario Sunshine)

"We sure are great adventurers! We are right back where we started. Claus, do you have any special plans?" said Neptune. Claus nodded. "Neptune, could you take my jacket for a second?" asked Claus as he unzipped his jacket. "Um, Claus. You do know that peeps usually do not swim with pants and all that junk you are wearing now, right?" "Of course I know that. Just put it somewhere. I can lay the rest of my clothes there so that they don't get filled with sand." said Claus. Neptune laid down the jacket on the dry sand near the water. Claus threw off his t-shirt and jumped out of his orange (CRINGE) cargo pants, and now he stood with sporty biker shorts, ready to brave the ocean. "Wow, he was not subtle at all. It's not every guy that just strips down to boxers like that..." said Neptune, stunned.

"Neptune!" shouted Claus cheerfully. "You should take a dip, too!" Neptune just looked at as Claus jumped into the water, not unlike a washed-up sardine. Neptune glared playfully. "Kid, your kind of weird agenda is surfacing quickly. You just want to see me in an adorable swimsuit, right?" Claus didn't even answer. He was way too busy honing his butterfly stroke. It was easy to mistake Claus for a kid without any particular talents, but he swan very naturally, and he looked really happy as he splashed through the shallow water. Claus had no interest in anything else at this moment. "He's not even looking my way. Gee, the kid really is simple-minded." said Neptune as she promptly did the same thing as Claus and disrobed within the blink of an eye, and when that metaphorical blink was over, Neptune had dressed herself in an orange bikini with big frills. The design focused much more on cuteness, rather than sex appeal, and it suited the heroine just fine. She wore a small pearl necklace around her left wrist and purple sandals. 

Claus felt a heavy splash of water falling on his back. Claus sank underwater since he didn't know how to respond to this sudden assault. He felt two hands grabbing his arms, and by extension, him, out of the water. Neptune held Claus at the same height as her and smiled as the two of them stood waist-waist deep in the water. "I got you good, there, didn't I?" said Neptune with her usual grin." Claus just looked with deep questioning eyes at Neptune, and then he looked like he had gotten an idea. Claus laid one hand behind Neptune and threw himself and Neptune to the side, creating a big splash.

Neptune got her head up from the water and tried to shake the water out of her hair. "What the crackers, Claus?!" said the surprised Neptune. Claus made a smile that Neptune had not seen often. "No, I got you!" said Claus with more energy than usual. "You are all dressed up too. Do you want to swim a few rounds? I still haven't had enough!" "Um... Okay- Waaaah!" shouted Neptune as Claus grabbed her hand and threw himself into the water. Claus tried to help Neptune through the motions, but she clearly became tired before he was satisfied with his time in the ocean.

Neptune ended up watching Claus doing some mean backstrokes for a few minutes before he finally seemed to have run out of juice. Claus slowly walked through the water as he approached the beach. "Neptune, can I get a little help here? My arms feel like jello." said Claus with an exasperated sigh. Neptune, after having put down a purple and white striped towel beside Claus' jacket, took Claus' hand as he came near the edge of the beach. "Claus, you would make a great junior championship swimmer. I got tired just by watching you." Claus sat down on the towel, beside Neptune. "I really had fun." said Claus, with a genuine smile of contentment on his face. 

Mysterious Watermelon From the Infinite Ocean

"Hey, Claus. We shouldn't pack up shop yet." said Neptune after Claus had enough swimming for one day. "Why is that?" asked Claus. Neptune puts one hand on Claus' shoulder and pointed to Claus' right. "Can you see that?"

(BGM: Delfino Airstrip - Super Mario Sunshine Music)

"It's... a giant watermelon..." said Claus as he gazed at the great watermelon that was half-way burrowed in the sand, about a hundred meters away. "Claus, you have NOT been on a real beach if you haven't split a watermelon before. It's like, mandatory." said Neptune, with a haughty smile. "How am I supposed to split a watermelon with my bare hands? And a really big one at that..." said Claus, with his thought focused on solving this mystery. "Look around you. If you are lucky, you might find some rad stuff on the ground." said Neptune as her gaze scanned the beach. "Oh, lookie!" said Neptune as she picked up a sturdy and slightly curved wooden pole from the sand. "Claus, you could use this. Kids usually just have a simple stick when they split melons." 

Claus received the wooden stick and observed it, and saw how small it was compared to the giant watermelon. "You can have it." said Claus. "There must be something better around here..." Neptune shrugged as she re-received the Sturdy Stick. "Claus, check this out." said Neptune as she saw a cylindrical handle pointing out of the sand. "It reminds me of your radical laser sword that you barely use." Claus felt like he had been insulted. "I... Just have no idea what a beam of light would do against angry animals. It could be really painful." said Claus in retort. Neptune carried on with her inspection and yanked up the handle from the sand, and to none of their surprises, the handle had no sword, no blade, nothing, just like Claus' silver laser-sword had no distinct features before powering on.

"Give it a shot!" said Neptune as she handed over the cylinder handle to Claus. It felt similar in his hand, like the silver handle he was carrying when he woke up. Claus grasped the handle, and through sheer determination, or coincidence, a blade of light erupted from this handle too. "Holy Schmoly, it looks like a big popsicle!" cried Neptune out as a cyan blue blade that very much resembled a summer popsicle, formed as a Claus' new weapon. "It's kind of... cool." said Claus. Neptune nodded. "Claus, do you think it's time to strike? You have the Popsicle of Doom, and I have a crummy piece of wood. That melon won't know what hit it." Claus and Neptune held up their new armaments, and both of them charged towards the giant watermelon, to get the first strike.

SMASH!!! 

(BGM: Bomberman Jetters Music—Boss Battle)

Neptune's stick bounced right off the giant watermelon. The shell was several times harder than she could have ever imagined it to be. "Claus... I don't think this thing is a watermelon..." said Neptune as the watermelon started to vibrate violently. The vibrations threw up sand in Claus and Neptune's face as they could hear a large object moving. Claus and Neptune couched as the sand subsided. What they now saw was that the watermelon was an odd kind of bait. What was under buried Watermelon was a rather hefty crab-legged creature with white harden skin, and two beady, orange eyes hanging from antennas. It frothed a bubbly substance from its mouth as it breathed. It hid its sideways-opening mouth with a monstrous, dull red pincer.

"Holy crackers! Claus, we walked right into a crazy hermit crab!" Claus kept holding up his glowing blade. "Does this mean we have to fight?!" asked Claus, as he thought about his difficulties fighting far smaller adversaries. How would he stand a chance against a creature this big?

Ukiles, Hungry Crustacean

Ukiles had charged up enough foam to spit out a concentrated beam towards Claus. As it uncovered its mouth, a strong current of foam fell towards Claus. Claus tried to block the foam with his popsicle saber, but the foam was much heavier than it looked. Claus felt a sharp sting. "Eurgh! Neptune, I'm hit!" cried Claus out. Neptune quickly glanced at Claus, and she noticed a distinct lack of blood or bruises on him. "Don't just stand there, you big dum-dum. This giant enemy crab won't wait for you to move!" barked Neptune back to Claus. Ukiles shot out a much weaker beam towards Neptune, but she avoided the oncoming pain with a single sidestep. Neptune narrowly avoided a swing from Ukiles' massive claw, and she then swung down her wooden melon splitter with surprising skill. Ukiles' beady antennae retreated into two holes in its hard body. 

Ukiles forced Neptune to jump back a step as it started to whip up a storm of sand, by repeatedly slammed the beach's sand with its large pincer. As Claus saw the sand-cloud clear up, he heard a sound that almost sounded like a motorcycle revving. Two bizarre exhaust pipes had appeared from Ukiles' shell, and both of them had fired up while Neptune and Claus had been blinded. The large crustacean retreated into its shell, as fire erupted from the exhaust pipes. "What is going on?!" said Claus as he gasped at the sudden turn of events. Neptune grabbed Claus'. "Watch out!" shouted Neptune as she jumped with Claus in tow, to avoid an insanely fast oncoming shell. Claus could almost feel the gale force that the spinning shell generated as it spun.

"It's a giant Motorcycle pipe, Watermelon disguising, spinning, Angry Crab! I have seen EVERYTHING now." said Neptune in an absolutely stunned way. Claus saw that the spinning shell, came towards them again, with great ferocity and force. "We just need to keep dodging. That thingy got to get tired of all that spinning sometime, right?" said Neptune as the shell approached. Claus decided to try something new. When the shell was about to knock him away, he decided to lift his saber to the side, and it came in contact with the spinning shell. To Claus' great surprise, his sword went right through the shell, leaving an open, hot trail behind. Inadvertently, the Ukiles managed to shed its shell at an amazing speed, as Claus didn't move out of the way. The watermelon shell flew off in a hysterical fashion, and now, the Ukiles, looked bare... and kind of sad. Neptune notice a glowing spot on the Ukiles' back.

"Claus, I may have lazed around a lot, but I want to show you what ol' Neppy can do when she's serious!" said Neptune as she put on her game face. She ran towards the dizzy and shell-less crab with Melon Splitter risen up, to then strike down with righteous fury. Ukiles swung its pincer in a wide area before it, and Neptune jumped as she saw this slow and telegraphed attack coming before her. She easily stepped on the pincer, and jumped over Ukiles head. "Get dunked on, you water-melon abusing liar!" said Neptune with a big grin as she struck down on the core that resided on Ukiles' back. "KREEEEEEEEE!!!" was the hissing sound that Ukiles' made when Neptune smacked the core. The antenna retreated into the body of Ukiles, and the core slowly stopped blinking as Neptune whacked it several times. After two vicious slashes, Neptune slashed the core with a concentrated cut so thorough, that the Ukiles' whole body cracked open!

(BGM: Pokemon- Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky- Beach At Dusk- Music)

Neptune rose her hand into the air, and she made a V-sign with her index and long fingers. Claus looked at the broken creature. To his surprise, the broken carcass was almost completely hollow. From the cracks of Ukiles came a small, almost gelatinous, snail-like creature, with its eyes looking up from the small antennae on its head. Neptune gave a wink. "That small guy must be the mastermind, huh?" said Neptune as she crouched to get a closer look. 

Ukiles looked with begrudging eyes at Neptune, as she looked down on it. "You kind of look like you still wanna fight. I'm sorry, but I can't feel good beating up a blue water sausage that tries to hide in crazy crab fortresses." Ukiles tried to collect foam in its small body to spit on Neptune, but without its armor, Ukiles managed only to spit up a small white ball of gunk. "Try again next week. Or next month. I'd prefer if you just did something more productive with your snail life. Sashay away!" said Neptune. Ukiles didn't respond verbally, but it accepted its utter defeat. Ukiles conjured forth a small bag, filled with a Melon Soda, sweet EXP and some Skill points. (Which totally matters, by the way.)

"Claus, I was almost worried for you, back there. I know you're a big kid, but, from what I have seen, you still aren't up to snuff yet. So, after a short nap or five, do you wanna do one of those Eighties training montages?" asked Neptune. Claus shrugged his shoulders. "... No?" Neptune put one hand behind Claus back and him a hearty clap on the back. "That's the spirit! I didn't want to do it either!"

The moral of this story? Laziness win, as always.


End file.
